


Love

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both fear their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Stiles loves Derek so very much.

Derek loves Stiles more than he could tell anyone.

It was very much a mutual attraction. There should be nothing to stand in their way. Well, almost nothing. 

First problem was Stiles age, but that problem disappeared naturally after a few years.

Stiles was eighteen, it was perfectly legal for Derek to approach the Sheriff's son and ask him on a date. He was not a coward, just…

He was brave; he could approach the sour-wolf of his dreams (and sometimes nightmares.) His dad couldn't arrest Derek. Stiles was brave, just…

Derek – Stiles deserved something more than the tainted love that was being offered.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 24 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Tainted Love by: Soft Cell


End file.
